Power Renuion
by TheGoddessDiana
Summary: What if there wasn't a "new" Megaforce team? What if it was a blast from the past? If Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Jason, Alpha5, Alpha 6, Dimitria, and Zordon all come back as the Megaforce team? Lord Zedd and Rita Replusa come back as evil reforms of themselves?
1. A New Adventure

**I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything. BrokenAskeus requested this.**

_10 years before present day…_

"Alpha 5, Alpha 6, I want to recreate the Power Chamber, but maybe it should be a little less noticeable and harder to find. Alpha 5 you will go out and collect what is needed for me to rebuild the Power Chamber as the Sub Chamber, a special disguised, hidden submarine. This will serve to fit all the equipment and if necessary, the Power Rangers. This hideout will be disguised as a coral reef. Alpha 6, I need you to go to the planet called Inquiris, you should find seven morphers there, three will not be activated yet, but take them in case they are needed. They are called the Inquiran Morphers; they will change the user into a Mega Force Power Ranger. The Pink, Red, Black, and Blue Powers are online. But the Yellow, Silver, and Gold Powers aren't online. Go now and find what you can.

"You got it lady!" "Ai-yi-yi, of course!" Then both Alphas' leave.

_5 years before present day…_

"Zordon, you may leave the spirit world, as you were not truly destroyed after the Countdown caused by Dark Specter."

"I will return and d some more good. Is there any place I should go to for certain?"

"You should return to your friend Alpha 5, he is with Alpha 6 and Dimitria. They have rebuilt the Power Chamber as the Sub Chamber. This is hidden as a coral reef. They have gathered the Inquiran Morphers in case of a disaster. I think you should go there and help."

"I will. Thank you."

_2 months before present day…_

Zedd had started his experiment to be able to change shape.

"Come on, you got to work." Zedd muttered to himself. He was mixing the final chemicals to the formula. But then something happened, the chemicals must have mixed wrong or something, but the formula exploded all over Zedd. Zedd started screaming in pain. Then as the cloud of smoke disappeared he started laughing very menacingly. As the cloud disappeared completely, Zedd was no longer visible; no it was Lord Zedd now.

"I will take over the world, starting with Angel Grove, but first I must find my arm!" Then his menacing laughter filled the air and he disappeared.

_Present day…_

Kimberly Hart, also known as Kim who was now in her 30's, had come back to Angel Grove to see her Grandmother. She had actually moved back to help her Grandmother out, she didn't live with her Grandmother though, because her Grandma was living in a nursing home, Kim was just there to visit and make sure her Grandma was doing okay. Kim was going to open a place to instruct people on gymnastics was a hobby and fashion designing was her job.

Right now Kim was heading toward the Power Chamber ruins; she had heard about it but hadn't been there.

Kim started hearing a strange sound, it kind of sounded like a ship. She could see the Power Chamber ruins, but that sound was getting louder.

"Ah! Mighty Morphing Pink Power Ranger, or should I say ex- Ranger! I will destroy you now! For I am Lord Zedd, and you shall not get in my way this time!" Then a spaceship emerged from the clouds and Lord Zedd jumped out. He let out a menacing laugh.

"I thought you were destroyed by Zordon's wave of pureness! Oh well I doesn't matter, you will get destroyed Lord Zedd!" Then they rushed forward and Lord Zedd swung his staff forward but Kimberly dodged.

As this goes on, in the Sub Chamber Dimitria takes notice and orders Alpha 5 to bring Kimberly her and tells Alpha 6 to grab the Inquiran Morphers that are activated. Zordon is in a sleep to regenerate his power.

As Alpha 5 finishes punching in the locations for Kimberly to be teleported to, Alpha 6 walks in with the Pink, Red, Black, and Blue Powers.

"Yo, Dimitria, I got the Inquiran Morphers you asked for."

"Thank you Alpha 6. How is it coming along Alpha 5?"

"Ai-yi-yi! I've almost got the locations complete."

"Good. How is Zordon's regenerative sleep coming along Alpha 6?"

"He's going great; dude's almost ready to get up."

"That's probably for the better. With Lord Zedd reappearing we will need his help."

"Ai-yi-yi, I'm teleporting now!"

As the white light disappears, Kimberly appears. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Ai-yi-yi! Kimberly you had me so worried!"

"Alpha, is that you? It is! Oh it's so good to see you!"

"You as well Kimberly."

"I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but I'm afraid something needs to be done about Lord Zedd's reappearance."

"I agree with you, but who exactly are you? And what's that?"

"My name is Dimitria. I am here to help you, if you accept our offer that is."

"What's up? Yo, I'm Alpha 6."

Kim laughed hearing the way Alpha 6 talked. "Hi, Alpha 6, Dimitria. What is it you want me to do?"

"Kimberly, we would like for you to become a Ranger again. Will you take the power?"

"Yes. If you think I'm the right choice for the job, then yes without a doubt."

"Then Kimberly take the Pink Mega Force Power and may the Power protect you."

Kim went over to Alpha 6 and took the Pink Mega Force Morpher. She took the Power coin with a tiger on it and held it up in the air and yelled, "Tiger!". Then Kim became the Pink Mega Force Ranger.'

"Whoa this is so cool! Never thought I'd be wearing the suit again!" Kim said feeling her new suit.

"Ai-yi-yi, Kimberly it's so good to have you back!"

"Kimberly, I think it's time for you to go back to the battle with Lord Zedd."

"Right. Back to action!"

The Pin Mega Force Ranger appeared back on the scene. "I'm here to defeat you Lord Zedd!"

"What? I thought you Power Punks were gone! No matter, I can get rid of you myself!"

"No you won't Zedd! Tiger Claw!" Then the two leaped at each other and were fighting back and forth for a little while till the Pink Ranger got the upper hand.

"I will be back Pink Ranger!" Then Lord Zedd disappeared in a flash.

"That's right Zedd; you take a break because the Power Ranger's are back!

_Back at the Sub Chamber…_

"Yo, Kimberly that was awesome!"

"Ai-yi-yi! You had me worried!"

"Hey guys? Can you show me around?" Kim asked as she demorphed and looked around.

"Oh yes! I forgot Kimberly. This is the new Command Center; it's called the Sub Chamber. This over here is Zordon's place," Alpha 5 had pointed to an empty tube in the middle of the control center.

"Where is Zordon?"

"Dude's in a regenerating sleep, probably needs it after spending time in the spirit world." Alpha 6 said.

"Oh, and isn't that Dimitria's?" Kim asked, pointing to an identical empty tube next to Zordon's.

"Yeah, she's been the boss lately." Alpha 6 informed her.

"So are these like in the Power Chamber?" Kim asked, pointing toward the control consoles.

"Yes, Billy could use these as if he never left. They are exactly the same," Alpha 5 said a little list fully.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked coming toward Alpha 5.

"Ai-yi-yi, I just miss you guys." Alpha 5 admitted.

"Hey we all miss you too, but I'm sure Alpha 6 won't let you be lonely. Will you?" Kim asked.

"No way, you're my homey!" Alpha 6 said coming over too.'

"Aw, you guys are melting my circuits!" Alpha 5 said embarrassed.

"So what else is here?" Kim asked curiously.

"Well you have the zord's chambers, the weapons cabinet, and of course you have the Power Ranger's all of Fame!" Alpha 5 said excitedly.

"Well I know what the zord's chambers and the weapon's cabinets are, but what is the Power Ranger's Hall of Fame?" Kim asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh it's a room dedicated to all the past Rangers! It has a picture of every team in it!" Alpha said, still excited.

"Every single team?" Kim asked impressed.

"Yeah it's got every single team in it!" Alpha 5 said. "We also have an infirmary, a recreational room, for snacks and drinks, and a training room!" Alpha 5 continued.

"That's cool!" Kim said.

"Oh, Kimberly your Grandmother is looking for you!" Alpha 5 announced.

_At the nursing home…_

Kim teleported behind the nursing home. "Oh thank you Alpha!" Kim walked into the building, "Hey could you please help me find Margaret Miller?"

"Oh yes! She's so sweet; I assume you're her granddaughter. She was so excited you were going to be here. Oh by the way, my name is Andy, it's a nickname for Alexandria, but you can just call me Andy!" Andy said.

"Well thank you Andy! HI Grandma! How are you?" Kim asked.

"Oh Kimberly, I'm just fine! How has your time back in Angel Grove been?" Kim's Grandma asked.

"It's been fine Grandma, great actually." Kim said, smiling.

"Oh well that's wonderful! Now I want you to meet my roommate. I'm warning you now, she can be a handful." Margaret said.

Kim's smile grew and she said, "Okay Grandma, I promise to be nice."

"Good. You know just yesterday my roommate, Ester is her name, Ester Rodie, well she took all the toilet paper and…"


	2. The New Powers:Part 1

The four dark haired men were sitting together and laughing. "Tommy, I don't think it works like that!" One of the men laughed, and then the rest laughed too.

"Hey guys! I found our luggage; it was a little bit delayed." The only blonde of the group said as he came up to them. "Come on, once we get our luggage we can get to the hotel then get started tomorrow with the construction." The males got up laughing and joking.

"Hey Billy, did you put the plans in your suitcase or mine?" Jason Lee Scott asked.

"They're still in yours last I checked." Billy Cranston replied.

"Okay, want me to check to make sure their here?" Jason questioned, rifling through his backpack as he spoke.

"Yeah, it would probably be a good idea." Billy spoke as the whole group stopped to let Jason check his backpack.

"Oh yeah, here it is, the plans for the new children's home in Angel Grove." Jason replied, smiling and holding the bundle of papers up, much to the relief of them all.

"Good thing that was there. If not we'd have some major backtracking to do!" Rocky DeSantos announced chirpily.

"Yeah, we would probably have to set off the construction to reo the plans. " Adam Park replied.

"Hey guys? Where are we supposed to go?" Tommy Oliver asked.

"The Angel Grove Hotel, Tommy, we already told you! How you became a teacher is beyond me!" Jason said exasperated.

Tommy smiled sheepishly, and shrugged and said, "My bad?"

"Hey look there's someplace to eat!" Rocky said excited.

"Yeah we know you want food!" Tommy teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rocky looked confused.

"He's probably referring to the plane ride here and your bothering the stewardess about peanuts the whole time!" Billy replied.

"No I didn't!" Rocky protested.

"You kind of did Rocky." Adam pointed out.

"Oh even my best friend is against me now! All I have is food!" Rocky cried dramatically, pushing the doors to the pizza place open and grabbing a seat.

"We all deserve some food after that flight." Tommy decided.

Jason laughed and said, "Yeah, Rocky no worries, we're all hungry too. Just giving you a hard time."

"Nice to know." Rocky pouted. Then his smile brightened when the waitress came over.

"How are you all today? My name's Laura and I'll be your waitress today. And what could I get you?" The chirpy blonde pronounced.

"Oooh, can we get a large pepperoni pizza?" Rocky matched her enthusiasm.

"Yeah sure. Could I get water please?" Tommy asked.

"Same here, please?" Jason asked.

"Could I get some lemonade please?" Rocky questioned about jumping out o his seat.

"I would also like some lemonade please?" Billy inquired.

"Could I get lemonade too please?" Adam asked shyly.

"Okay, so 2 waters and 3 lemonades?" The blonde repeated.

"Yeah, thanks!" Rocky burst out.

"I'll be right out with those drinks! And I'll get that pizza in!" Laura said as she bounced away, back to the kitchen.

"Hey do you guys want to stop by the park after we go to the hotel?" Jason asked.

"Yeah sure!" Rocky replied. Adam nodded his head along.

"That sounds like a good plan of action!" Billy replied.

"Then we have a plan! We'll go to drop our stuff off at the hotel, then check out the city. And tomorrow we start construction." Tommy said.

"Sounds good enough for me!" Rocky said.

_A couple hours later…_

After eating their fill of pizza the five boys headed to the hotel and dropped off their stuff and then all of them showered and put their stuff up. Now they were walking around the city of Angel Grove.

"Hey look there's Angel Grove High School!" Rocky announced, heading towards it.

"Wonder if Mr. Kaplin is still here?" Jason asked.

"What about Mrs. Applebee?" Tommy asked.

"I wonder if Ernie still has the youth center running?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, but want to check it out?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, then let's head to the park." Jason said.

"Let's go then!" Rocky said, taking the lead.

_30 minutes later…_

"That's cool that the youth center is still up!" Rocky said.

"Yeah, too bad it was closed for the day though." Billy said.

"Maybe we can go see it sometime else. We are going to be here for at least a month or two." Adam said.

"Yeah. Hey look here's the entrance to the park!"Tommy announced, then pointed toward the entrance.

"Wonder if it's still like it was when we lived here?" Rocky pondered.

"Well we're about to find out." Billy said.

As the boys walked farther into the park, they didn't notice the hidden shapes in the shadows, waiting for something or someone. As the boys walked farther into the park the creatures came out and attacked them. "Guys wait! Are those putties?" Tommy asked as the boys got into defensive stances.

"Yes, I do believe those are putties. Maybe a bit more advanced or possibly a different model than before." Billy said.

"Think we can still take them?" Jason asked.

"Let's try!" Rocky said. Adam nodded his head in agreement.

"Then let's do this!" Tommy said, and then they jumped into action. They started taking down putties, but Billy was right, these were different than the ones Lord Zedd used to have. They looked exactly the same but they were faster, more human like. Then all the putties surged forward and took a hold of the five boys and teleported away from Angel Grove Park.

_On Earth's moon, present…_

"Well done putties. You all know me. I, Lord Zedd have returned! And I will get what I want this time!" Lord Zedd said as he cackled evilly.

"Never Zedd! Someone will stop you!" Tommy shouted as all the boys struggled to get out of the putties hold.

"You are on my moon base ex-Power Punks! You follow my rules now! Want to meet another old friend?" Zedd laughed. "Goldar get out here!"

"Yes Master! What is it?" Goldar asked coming into the throne room of the moon base. It looked exactly like it did back when they were Mighty Morphin' Rangers and Rita and Zedd were together.

"I want you to take these humans to one of my dark dimensions. Make sure it's one they won't be able to leave! We can't use them yet." Zedd said, pointing his staff at Goldar as he yelled.

"Yes Master! Come on putties, you heard him!"Goldar yelled.

"Let us go Goldar!" Tommy yelled.

"Not even in your dreams!" Goldar said.

_5 minutes later…_

"This is your stop, punks! Hope you have fun!" Goldar laughed as the putties let go of the boys and Goldar and the putties teleported out.

"Great, now we're stuck here!" Rocky yelled to no one in particular.

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, no one knows we're here." Jason added.

"Well we need to calm down for one. There's always been a way out of Zedd's dark dimensions before, I mean there obviously still is on, or Goldar and the putties wouldn't have been able to leave. We just need to find it." Billy said, searching the area.

"Right guys. So first of all, we need to stick together, then we just have to search this area. I mean how big can it be?" Tommy said.

**Sorry guys for such the pause between the updates. I'll try better this next time. I don't own anything and I hope you guys like it! Let me know if you do! Or don't.**


End file.
